everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Under The Bridge
Blood Under The Bridge is an OC-centric Ever After High fanfic that is mainly focused on four OCs: Cherry Diablo, Vera Facilier, Vivian Jacquard and Marissa Jones, who bond after getting detention on the same day. However, everyone has a part to play, from the stuttering Quinn Schauer to the naïve Bookley Legend. You'll soon find that to survive high school, you just might have to save the world! Chapters *Chapter 1- Prologue is out now! *Chapter 2- How to Kill a Hero is almost finished! *Chapter 3 is a work in progress. The Cast The characters range from the canon ones like Apple White to the OC ones like Pirouette Paper. You might even find some Narrators in the mix like Brooke Page. Don't worry: all OCs are credited to their owners! Main Players Cherry Diablo (daughter of Chernabog)- Owned by Me (Demigod of Nyx/MamonoGal1311) Vera Facilier (daughter of Dr. Facilier)- Owned by Me (Demigod of Nyx/MamonoGal1311) Vivian Jacquard (daughter of the Woman With The Ribbon Around Her Neck)- Owned by The 2000 IQ Killjoy Detective Marissa Jones (daughter of Davy Jones)- Owned by MonaBee Narrators Brooke Page (daughter of the Narrators)- Owned by Mattel Bookley Legend (son of the Storybook of Legends)- Owned by Maledict Zashley Calla Lain (daughter of the chamberlain from the Myrtle)- Owned by Maledict Zashley My Other OCs Quinn Schauer (daughter of the younger brother from Oh, If I Could But Shiver!) Arktophonos Pellen (son of Bearskin) Shirley/Lilith 'Lily' Schicksal (daughter of the Devil from Bearskin) Minna Faurst (daughter of the youngest sister from Bearskin) Unda Faurst (daughter of the sister who drowned from Bearskin) Other OCs There are a lot of Original Characters, too much to keep track of, so the list is probably incomplete. I'll be continually updating this list as I remember which ones belong on here. Canon Characters All canon characters are in here, but you might be surprised by how different they are. This is an AU and some of them aren't really the same. Plus, I've made some changes to a few of them. So, I'll be listing them as I go along. The Story The basic premise is that four girls get assigned detention on the same day for improper conduct. They bond from the experience and slowly become friends. However, something is not right in the world. Death is furious that not one, but two souls have escaped his clutches and has sent two agents into the world to kill them. Monsters have been journeying from the Uncharted Lands are are terrorizing other lands. The world itself is dying and it may be up to some high schoolers to stop it! However, even darker horrors lurk under the surface and no one can be trusted... not even your best friend. The Geography This story is set in the world of Ever After High, which I have dubbed Arcadia. Arcadia is divided into several regions, who pretentiously refer to themselves as 'countries'. Each region has different cultures, rulers and histories, which leads them to declare that there are separate areas, something which was never intended to be Arcadia's fate. The following 'countries' are listed below. The United Fairy Kingdom (UFK)- The UFK is one of the largest regions in Arcadia and considered pretentiously to be the best one, something which is certainly up to opinion. This region is ruled by Queen Snow White and her king. The UFK is known for its blatant racism towards non-humans, something which led to Avalon and other neighboring lands seceding from the UFK. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction